happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:1MysteriousEnigma/It's Time For War...
Not really, but I think I've formed fairly good theory as to why KAIF refuses to leave us alone. It could be none other than our approach to KAIF. Nothing's changed about our hostility, and as you can see, nothing changes as a result of it. Anyways, here's what I think (STORY TIME): Our Typical Approach vs. the Intentions of KAIF KAIF: I'm have ideas ! *KAIF brings the trite ideas to our sophisticated community in hopes of making an impression among the members* *After seeing these ideas, most members are instantly irked by his presense and draw their anger out on him* The Majority: JUST GO AWAY!! WE DON'T LIKE YOU!! WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE!! KAIF: *Attracts some attention, though it barely had anything to do with his''' ideas'* *The result, as unfortunate as it is for these poor and clearly exasperate members, causes KAIF to think of "new" ideas that could potentially impress the members of HTFF* *KAIF returns under a new name and more ideas* KAIF: I have idea for characters, I'm hopes you '''likes ''them. *As it was last time, or every other time, the members are riled by KAIF's refusal to stay away from our beloved community. He is once again blocked without a momentous reply about his ideas* So what have we learned here? '''Analysis *KAIF's primary intent according to himself (more often than not) is to contribute ideas *Any responce we provide KAIF implies the idea made an impression on us. When KAIF is blocked due to an idea, (as expected) the impression could have been "they didn't like it". Therefore, KAIF will continue to make more until one appeals to us *KAIF recieves attention unlike most other members (current or former) who still contribute here which could be taken to his/her advantage (in terms of presenting ideas) since we keep a close eye on him/her. Think about it, how often do we ignore KAIF? We don't! *Have any of us put the act of ignoring KAIF (alongside a block) to the test? I'm afraid not My Theory I myself wouldn't know for sure if this will prove effective, but I think we should give the ol' brushoff a chance. By this, I'm saying we simply block and omit from messaging KAIF each time (s)he happens to come around. This could be why (get that popcorn ready): Passivity vs. the Intentions of KAIF Let's say everything from the previous stroy happened up to this point and KAIF comes back KAIF: I'm have idea for you. I hope likes it *(s)he never recieves a response and finds him/herself blocked without warning or any interaction with us here (this is where my theory takes effect)* KAIF: Did they see idea? *It's quite obvious we noticed him/her around since (s)he's been banned. This could mean (s)he'll create another sockpuppet, but the passive act takes place once again* KAIF: All I post idea, but I was blocked... There you have it folks. As we all know, posting the idea gets him/her blocked, but what if it were accomplished without word? That would be a direct implication that the idea was the problem, not just his/her presence here. But take note that KAIF is here because of an idea (plus, this is contradictory to our usual approach which could stun him/her)! Is anybody out there willing to give this a shot? If this doesn't work, we riot HTFF Redemption Now, when it comes down to anarchy, I like to assume a basic rifle company attack formation. Here's how it goes, we'll have three groups (all with the same primary target, Wikia Staff): Main Attacking Force This group will be put front and center and is responsible for spreading word of this community's crisis. However, the goal is to take a cordial, warm-hearted approach. That being said, we could enlist the following members to this group: *Me *Chase *Amethyst Supporting Attack Force In the event the efforts of the first group prove expendable, we'll seek help from the supporting attackers. The goal is the same, but this group will add a slight edge to our main attackers' compassion. In other words, they'll take it up a notch in order to strike up our concerns. This task could be left up to the following: *Randomz *Our friendly neighborhood potato *Josh Reserve Force This group will step in as a last resort. In any case the main and ''supporting attackers appear to stuggle to resovle our crisis, we bring out the heavy artillery. This group has the most exciting job of all, raising hell on Wikia. This group gives our target(s) no choice but to redeem HTFF under any and all circumstances. You know who will put up a good fight for our sake: *Bud *Yellowish *Ice cold yet bold We're willing to do what ever it takes to look after the community here, even if it means going ape shit on those in charge. ''They didn't give us a choice! '''Anybody else out there? '''It's time to step up and end the reign of KAIF once and for all Category:Blog posts